


Imprinted

by thefallenmutineer



Series: Undead Discovery | smut & romances sub-Aus [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, a slow build up, smutty goodness at the end, with difficult choices and you all know Micheal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallenmutineer/pseuds/thefallenmutineer
Summary: Blue eyes met her vampire red then everything seemed to… change within the time spaces of his heartbeats that was so loud in her ears. Everything around her seemed to almost dim and mute but his heart, a sudden heat range through her chest and throughout her body, igniting her every nerve with a flurry of tingles that felt electric. Even her sense of gravitate seemed to almost shift; not in the physical sense but there was an immediate draw to him… like a connection she couldn’t see.Then the blue eyes of Captain Christopher Pike looked away and the spell was broken but Michael felt breathless….
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Christopher Pike
Series: Undead Discovery | smut & romances sub-Aus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574953
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Imprinted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hbcfan2324](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbcfan2324/gifts).



> now, for first time readers, this is a romantic and smutty AU from my main vampire!Micheal Au; An Unbeating heart. I'd recommend you read more on that to understand this story more
> 
> Micheal is a vampire and as a result, there is a different process to how they fall in love. Be warned this is sort of involuntary for both; if this is not your thing then feel free to not read.

Michael did not general consider herself a coward. Certainly far from it given her nature. What she was had redefined herself since she turned; discovering who she was when she lost everything at the start of the war. Her Captain, her friends, her good graces…. Her humanity. Literally.

Not in the sense of heartlessness. Not fully. But transforming to a new species in the middle of a war had been the game changer. A new bed-rock for her new sense of identity. Now, she had reclaimed a life; new friends, her position in Starfleet, a new captain… Even been to a new universe and back… it was hard to organise but that was what she could handle.

Emotions… another story.

What she was, made things easier but the one thing she hadn’t accounted for was the biological or physiological aspects of that that she couldn’t ignore. It was as real as the need to feed. Sex in the past; she had kept her emotions out of it and while she had those regrets, but now it was something that was far beyond primal needs of satisfaction.

An imprint.

A vampire’s way of finding a mate through a psychic bond. Usually upon first meeting with eye contact. Preventing the vampire from killing their intended; but the imprint wasn’t final until accepted by their imprintee. Though sex, according to Paul— as much as she hadn’t wanted that conversation with him— hadn’t been the seal but the emotional and physical intimacy of each other was. Sex was just a physical aspect of it by those wanting it.

It changed the human ( _if_ the imprintee was human) in a similar way of biochemistry in reaction to the imprint, the new bond that was forming. Able to find comfort in against their skin temperatures seemed the most obvious one Paul had noted; Hugh never shivered in his arms.

She had come to terms of her kind able to do that. Like Paul onto Hugh. That vampire tactical officer onto Landry, Amna Patel. But she had never thought _she_ would.

Until she had _seen_ him.

Blue eyes met her red then everything seemed to… change within the time spaces of his heartbeats that was so loud in her ears. Everything around her seemed to almost dim and mute but his heart, a sudden heat range through her chest and throughout her body, igniting her every nerve with a flurry of tingles that felt electric. Even her sense of gravitate seemed to almost shift; not in the physical sense but there was an immediate draw to him… like a connection she couldn’t see.

Then the blue eyes of Captain Christopher Pike looked away and the spell was broken but Michael felt breathless….

That had been two days ago.

Since then, unless on the Bridge or needed, Michael had done her best to avoid him. What else was she to do? He didn’t know much about her kind, nor was it something she could causally bring up without making it sound she was asking him for sex. He was her superior officer, her captain….

“Stop thinking so hard.” Tilly’s voice broke her out her thoughts, her head turning to her door to see her human friend in the doorway, her arms folded though looked otherwise sprightly. “I’ve been dinging the chime for five minutes.”

“Sorry.” She gave her an abashed look. “Been otherwise occupied.”

“Hm, you mean your not-so-subtle avoidant tactics?” Tilly swanned into the room and sat down at her desk. “I would ask if you’re okay, but I really can’t tell anything beyond your detached expressionless thing you vampires are so fond on.”

The rolled her eyes though too sat down at her bed. “Did I miss your lunch?”

“And dinner… and breakfast.”

Michael sighed. She had been too wrapped up in her mind to register the passing of time. Her eyes flickered to the clock. She was on beta shift today, so she had plenty of time unless she was needed on the bridge. At least she hadn’t day dreamt too much. Pike, from what she knew, was on the alpha shift so she wouldn’t have too long with him. “I’m sorry.”

Tilly eyed her warily for a moment then moved from her desk to her bed and rested her head against her shoulder. “I’m all ears if you want to talk about what’s bothering you.”

It made Michael want to smile, unsurprised at Tilly’s empathy to her. She did want to say; to get something back from her friend. But even that; it felt like her throat sealed up. Muting her words. “I do.” She admitted, “But I just…can’t process the whole thing to tell you.”

Tilly hummed, a lower note of concern hanging in the undertone. “I thought your vampire brain could process a lot?”

Michael said nothing. Tilly was right. Hers could. A faster processing speed that easily out-ranked the most disciplined human mind, perhaps even Vulcan too. But she was not either and the event had… been otherwise biological. Not an intake of outside data (minus pike’s unknown input) such as the ship day-to-day events. Those were predictable to the point of boredom at this point. Missions made things interesting.

“Is it about the Captain?”

Michael’s eyes flickered to her but that easily gave the Ensign the indication, her face lighting up with excitement then fell. “Did he…not like what you are? If that’s the case then I will bea—”

Michael shook her head. “It’s not that.” interrupting her from finishing the sentence. She felt the protective urge, for both the captain and Tilly.

“Then what?”

Inhaling deeply, the gesture inflating her lungs. “I…” She stopped, closing her eyes. “I.. I imprinted.” The words choking out past her lips before she felt her body stiffen up. But the words were out and it… scared her. Saying it out loud made it real. The silence that followed made it equally discomforting. She swallowed thickly.

Tilly’s heart beat did kick up as she processed it but didn’t move. “On Captain Pike?”

Michael jerked her head softly to a single nod. A warm hand suddenly curled around her’s. surprising her and her eyes snapped open to see Tilly’s hands curling around her, exhaling out.

“Damn.”

“Indeed.”

“But…. I suppose that’s probably not a bad thing. He does tick all your boxes. Aesthetically pleasing—I mean, have you _seen_ those cheekbones. A firm personality and morals, compassionate… I bet he’d be _very_ passionate in—“

“Tilly. Not helping.” Her tone hardened a fraction though she rose to her feet, detaching the human from her arm and stood to face her, folding them across her chest. “It’s not….easy to think of it that way. He is our Captain.”

Tilly looked put down by a fraction though she sat back. “But if you imprinted then it’s simpler. Whatever this is, it’s just your biological reaction for a mate. All creatures have it in one form or another.”

“It’s highly inappropriate.”

Tilly shook her head, scrambling up to her feet. “Not if you look it from one angle, Michael. It’s not about captain to commander. It’s about Michael Burnham and Christopher Pike. Badge and rank aren’t applying.”

She could see Tilly wasn’t going to let up, so she moved away from her sharply. “I’ve got some work to do.” With that, she darted away in a flutter

* * *

Things did not get easier as the day passed. Running work with Stamets in Engineering on perfecting a few more kinks in the spore drive to modifying weapons in the armoury with Landry was the most bearable part. Landry knew better and didn’t care to talk on what was bothering her; as long as she did her the best. Paul, she had a hunch he could guess but didn’t bring it up.

Being on the bridge though, that was the worst.

Pike’s presence was like a heater and the centre of gravity. Her attention always seemed to drift to him. It was incredibly annoying but she dared not let this distraction affect her work. Even with the pounding of his ear against her ear drums, his scent that seemed to smother the rest…

It was a mercy for his shift to end and Saru took his place at the Conn.

Though she found herself listening out as the turbolift slunk away with him into another second of the ship.

“Commander?”

Her eyes turned immediately to Saru. A frown forming on his Kelpien face. “Commander Saru.”

“Are you alright?”

“Of course.” He should know she never got ill.

The narrowing of his eyes was slight though his lips pursed before he stood up. “With me.” He nodded to Lorca’s former ready room. Michael complied though she could already see the topic in mind.

“Did Tilly talk to you?” She asked, folding her arms neatly behind her.

Saru looked momently surprised at her direct question but nodded with a soft inclination to his head. “She did.”

Michael’s eyes narrowed. “She had no right to.”

“Perhaps not but your wellbeing and the Captains is a serious concern.” Saru pointed out sternly. “You are getting more distracted, he too may start feeling the bond effects but probably doesn’t understand why.”

Michael’s throat thickened. “He’s seems unaffected.” His body temperate was mildly higher but that would easily be explained to the new environment of the Discovery. Nothing drastic, nothing that would hint. His hormone levels were stable. Nothing like Hugh’s.

“Now, he doesn’t. It’s only been… two days I suppose if you…imprinted on him when he first arrived.” Saru mused though it gave her a flush of embarrassment washed though her, making her look away.

“I don’t want to talk about it, sir.” She knew she’d be bright red if she had blood in her veins.

Saru sighed. “My point is, I kept Stamets and Culber away too long after he imprinted. It’s a causing a slow biochemical imbalance in the brain and it _will_ affect the captain. Perhaps not now, or tomorrow but It will happen if my experience with them says anything. He has the right to know.”

Michael huffed.

“I know this is embarrassing, but someone has to tell him. I’m sure he’d appreciate it coming from you.”

“But he may mistake my approach for asking about sex. _Mating bonds_ make that the sole implication. In my brain, it could be considered a rejection and I’m…terrified on what those consequence are. _I_ didn’t want this.”

Hugh never rejected Paul’s bond. He accepted it and needed him as if he was air itself. The devotion he had, they had to each other, while wholesome, she had never wanted her entire life to revolve around someone else so passionately. The emotional depth was too far above her head, she could feel like she was going to drown.

Saru sighed and nodded. “I understand that. But I’m sure in the right way, he’ll understand what you mean and consider all the factors.”

“But he’ll still choose.” Accept it and be tied to her by this bond, or reject it to unknown consequences. But gut told her, this imprint wouldn’t happen again to anyone else. Him or no one. She hated that. Boxed him right into a corner before he knew her. Taking away not only her own choice, but his. Why should her biology dictate that one aspect of her eternal life? If he accepted, his future wasn’t going to end with him dying of old age but with red eyes and sharp teeth sooner or later.

“Yes.” Saru sighed. “At best, for now I can keep your comings and goings separate as possible for your comfort through your shifts. Perhaps your inability to sleep works you well in Gamma shift.”

Michael nodded. “I… I’ll talk to Tilly again later.” Get the ideas of how to inform the captain without embarrassing herself.

Saru nodded, pleased. “Please do. If this gets worse, to you or the Captain then I will be force to tell him. Medically speaking.”

“I understand.”

* * *

“So, the direct approach is clearly not your thing.”

Getting back to Tilly after her shift was easy work once her bridge shift was done, her eyes turned away as Tilly dressed for bed. Her friend hadn’t been all too offended by her morning exit but had forgiven her by asking her help on the matter.

“Have you considered getting someone else to tell him?”

Michael nodded. “He… might not understand what they mean. What would they say; _‘oh I’ve been asked to inform you that our resident undead, blood thirsty commander has initiated a mating bond with you the moment you stepped onto this ship’_ I mean, that is going to sound crazy and _creepy_.”

Tilly paused as she pulled her mass of curls from under her shirt. “Only if it’s said as that.”

The vampire gave her a look then shook her head. “How do I tell him without telling him?”

Tilly pursed her lips then her face lit up like a Christmas tree before she scrambled to her desk— faster than what she had seen from her friend— and pulled a PADD to her and immediately skimmed through it.

“What if we educate him on vampires to the fullest of details? Highlight the effects of the human-side of the imprint and let him work it out himself and let him come to you.”

Michael’s head tilted, taking the PADD though she could see what she meant…. In fact that did sound like the most ideal situation. He was smart; he could put the pieces together. Hugh had said he felt the difference; while not to the degree but he still felt it. Pike probably thought it was a side effect of the transporter beam.

“As Captain, he does have right to know more about my physiology.” Michael concluded, then rose to her feet. “I’ll send it to him tonight.”

Tilly smiled brightly, more relaxed. “Good luck.”

* * *

Michael had tried not to let it disappoint her as the next few days passed and Pike hadn’t come to her nor called her to him on the topic of her physiology. Tilly too, from when she was on the bridge had nothing to report apart from his good looks, Saru had said nothing though he had started to express his concerns on Pike’s more flushed appearance and faster pulse and mild restlessness.

She had him hold off on telling him though suppressed her own flair irritations at everything. Her thirst seemed to decrease though Tilly had remarked her eyes were remaining black, even when she did feed but she was fine. Her mind on her work as each long hour seemed to get impossibly longer each day.

Michael was running calibrations on her station, the usual routine diagnoses throughout her gamma shift when the comms opened.

_“Commander Burnham, to Sickbay.”_

Michael frowned but obediently left, shimmering down to the bay though she froze before the door way as she smelt Pike’s thick scent saturating the entire room and out into the corridor. But she forced herself in, holding her breath though her eyes zeroed on Pike lying on a bio bed, a scanner running down his body; dressed in tight nightwear of a long sleeve top and pants. She saw no injuries to be too concerned but the feeling was there nonetheless.

“Commander.” Pollard nodded. “I need to run a brain scan of your cranium. I’m sure you understand what I mean.” He tone was full of the implication. Pollard knew. Of course she did. She had no doubt run Paul’s and Hugh’s tests. This was a _comparative_ test. She needed to know how long it was.

Michael stiffly nodded then sat and lay on the opposite bio bed, listening out as Pollard set the scanner to go. She could almost imagining herself to feel it. What it might pick up, even if her head had no defined brain matter; it still held the functions necessary; the biochemical and neurological links. Most of her internal crystalline had neurotransmitters running through it; to why her limbs were able to move once detached, especially if her head was damage; function _still_ remained. Intact and otherwise.

She heard Pike move, exhaling heavily as he sat up. “Anything?”

Pollard moved back though Michael stiffened up; what would she say?

“A biochemical imbalance is the simplest term. I’ll look into further but to alleviate it for now, I can give you a few hypospray.”

“ _Alleviate_?” Pike’s frown hung in his stone. “Can’t it be rectified?”

“There are other factors. I will _need_ to consult another source before I can give you the full diagnoses.” Pollard continued. “If you’re having trouble sleeping, I can give you a light sedative to keep you under.”

Pike sighed but nodded. “Of course. Thank you doctor.” HE accepted the hypos and thankfully, left. Even though she felt his eyes on her as he did so. His steps echoing away.

It took a moment before Pollard returned. “Your scans are done.”

Michael sighed and sat up, her eyes turning to the monitor. Pollard didn’t look surprised and sighed at the results.

“You could have at least warned me, Commander.”

“Sorry.”

The doctor hummed though tapped along the screen. “Fortunately, it’s still in the early stages of the effects on both sides. Unlike Stamets and Hugh; they were forced apart after the initial imprint which cause their need to bond much more aggressive. Your bond is still forming and isn’t forcing the initial impulses given you’ve interacted since.” Her tone remained processional. “However, your brain activity is very high and I’m concerned how it’s effecting your other instincts.”

Michael’s eyes flickered from the screen. “ _Other_ instincts?”

“Feeding, is my main one but you’re also seem to be…suppressing your need of companionship nor are you showing any signs of territorial instincts.”

“Territorial? We’re in a space ship. I hardly own anything here”

Pollard looked to her for a moment. “Yes. Basic instincts that you should have been aware of. I can provide you with a list. Didn’t you wonder why Stamets was controlling when you helped heal up Hugh? It’s much deeper, from what I know, than just what you own.”

Michael frowned though she had recalled how Paul had been; he had not let Hugh go for a second in her presence; watching her every move, even if he seemed to be relaxed.

“Then there’s your sexual instincts but I feel that’s being both heightened by a biological stand point but repressed on your own stubbornness.” Michael gave her a dark look at going there but she remained unbothered. “I’ll still need to run a few tests. Both Stamets and Culber are going to come down and help me with the comparatives with their old test.”

“How do you know so much about it?”

Dr Pollard smiled softly. “Call it a curiosity and the fact there are a few studies to help understand the phenomenon. Culber has been a real help to understand the human side and he’s able to convince Stamets to help.”

“Hm…”

“Can I go?”

“Nope. Still got a few more tests to run. I’ll send Pike my diagnosis after but I suppose you’ll object if I include the cause.”

Michael immediately stiffed. “Don’t include my name.”

“I can agree to that but you’ll need to discuss this with him.”

“Understood.”

* * *

In all honestly, it didn’t take all that long before she got a summons to his ready room the following day. Early morning. Her nerves made her even more externally distant. Walking at a human pace this time though the turbo lift seemed to take forever until they pinged open. Nerves flooding every cell but it took everything not to stiffen up like a statue t step out.

She found him immediately. He was at the his desk, a few PADD scattered around him. His uniform jacket open and loose though his face was more flushed than before with a light sweat that heightened his scent. Pike was leant over the PADD and his face oddly composed despite the rapid beat that resonated within his chest cavity.

“You wanted to see me, Captain?” She spoke, drawing his attention though he didn’t look up as he nodded.

Her eyes flickered down, walking smoothly though she could plainly see the medical reports and… the research page of her species. A knot of discomfort clawed at her though she sat as he softly gestured to the chair in front. Her posture remained stiff.

Pike inhaled deeply, moving to sit back before he looked at her, his pupils becoming a little more dilated than before. “I’ve just finished reading my medical report from last night.” He began, voice crafted to a calm. “I know Doctor Pollard didn’t include your identity in this but I know that… you’re the primary vampire that I’ve come into contact with that was unbonded. From what this says and…to what I’ve been reading. I know what you did.”

Michela looked away, “I’m sorry sir.”

“Don’t.” He tone shifting, softer this time, “I do understand that…. you had no control over this reaction. I can’t deny, I am flattered but that does…present a lot of concerns.”

Michael nodded. “I know. I didn’t know how to present the facts without…miscommunication.”

Pike’s lips twitched though he nodded, accepting that answer. “I also know that you aren’t so forthcoming with your emotions. But I’ve not been able to…properly determine that given you’re…avoidance.”

“Respectively, sir. I feel the…bond in a much more intense way than you do. I did not want to…cause problems.”

After a moment, pike rose, leaving the PADD to the side and nodded her along and sunk into one of the sofa’s at the other end. Michael stiffly perched at the end.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Her eyes flickered to him sharply, surprised he had asked… though looking at him now, she could see to the depths of those blue eyes. Concern the most prominent emotion swimming in them. She felt touched though; his compassion to help her, despite what she did…. But he didn’t understand the depth of what he was to do if he… _accepted_ this bond.

“It’s… more complicated to answer that.” She sighed. “There are few options but it’s…your call on it.”

Pike remained silent but he nodded softly and sat back. She could almost feel him mull over it in his head.

“I believe it’s best for you to…process this, the options, and the consequences. An answer now would be…”

“Premature?”

Michael nodded once to his answer.

He looked thoughtful for a moment then sighed. “I see.”

Michael rose to her feet. “Permission to be dismissed?”

Captain Pike nodded, offering her a calm relaxed smile.

* * *

Chris stayed where he was for a long time. His mind focusing to what was revealed to him. He understood. She didn’t intend to do this, if his little time with her was any indication. The vampire species had labelled it as an _involuntary_ response.

Her avoidance, while he had noticed, he hadn’t wanted to push. Vampire’s keen sense of smell could easily pick up the blood in his own scent. Chris had only assumed that perhaps he smelt too… temping.

He was wrong. Now this was not what he was expecting to go hand in hand with the new…discomforts. But in the end, he found himself calling Cornwell for help.

He felt his eyebrows shoot up as the hologram flickered up; taking in immediately Katrina’s new appearance….

“You turned.” Chris spoke, dumbfounded.

The admiral’s lip curled up a fraction before she nodded. “Here I thought you were updated on what happened in the war.”

“Clearly not everything. Vampires, for example.” Chris couldn’t help but note the few similarities between Michael and Katrina. They stood otherwise motionless, not a lot was put into their expressions. Must be a vampire thing. Not that it bothered him but it was curious. “I’m…having some difficulties.”

Katrina nodded, the only implication that the hologram hadn’t frozen up though her posture softened. “What happened, Chris?” Her tone surprisingly soft before the projection moved closer.

Chris sighed heavily, unhelped as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I…don’t quite know how to explain it… but I’ve been put into a difficult position that is…unprecedented and unexpected.”

“An imprint?”

His eyes snapped to her sharply, wide that she had come to such a quick deduction. “Yes.”

Katrina sighed though her gaze flickered away. Understanding lacing her face. “I see.”

“I don’t know what to do.” Words felt like they failed him as he wanted to explain the context but… she knew Burnham just as well, perhaps more. He didn’t come to her for a council between professionals, but he needed support of a friend. Right now, that was perhaps blurred.

“What have you discussed with Burnham—don’t give me that look; she’s the only unbonded vampire on the ship.” Katrina added, seeing his face as she brought up her name.

Lips pursed tightly but he chewed on his bottom lip. “She…informed me to what has happened. She’s reluctant to express an opinion on the matter.”

“How long has it been since you first saw her?”

“Transport room, first day.” It wasn’t exactly a day he could forget. Interstellar asteroid, almost getting killed in the decent— at least now he understood her insistence of helping him— recusing the Hiawatha crew. “I didn’t...notice.”

Katarina snorted softly. “Well, given what I can _see_ , you’re still early stages. I take it you can’t decide to peruse or reject.”

Chris bobbed his head. “I’m out of my depth with vampires.” He wasn’t afraid to admit that, even to one. “I sat out the war, with my crew and we come back to find that vampires are now part of our crew…. Really not what I expected…”

“Wasn’t what we expected either but we adapted. It’s a process and so far, integration of our species is gone much smoother than anticipated. The imprint...is not an easy thing. It’s new to all of us.”

A dry hum echoed in his chest at her reply. “She’s left it up to me.”

The admiral moved after a moment, folding her arms across her chest. “A vampire cannot reject or accept the imprint she has placed on you. It can’t be…forced. It’s a psychic imprint. Your choice is what matters.”

“My _choice_?” Chris gave her a sour look. “I don’t know what happens if I say No. What happens to her?”

The admiral’s face didn’t change but she looked away. A clear indication that nothing good would come to it if he did. “Don’t accept it out of obligation, Chris.”

“I don’t see another alternative, Kat.”

“Have you gotten to know her?” Her red eyes boring back into him as she spoke, her eyebrow arching

“I’ve barely been here a week, she’s…avoiding me.”

“Well then, the solution is simple. Instead of focusing on matter of the imprint, focus on each other. Do what humans do, take her out, get to know her, share a mea— well, _you’ll_ be the one eating, I suppose. The side effects of it should weaning in each other’s presence.”

Chris paused, surprised at the suggestion. “You’re telling me to date my science officer?”

Katarina tittered, “Regulations have been put into place when it involves a vampire-imprint relation. You’re rank as captain and science officer need not apply.”

He watched her for a moment but… he felt a swell of relief in this matter. He wasn’t breaking the (relaxed) regulations of inter-ranking relations, especially as captain dating a subordinate officer. She was right, he wasn’t thinking this as…personally as he should. He needed to know her. He could easily just as accept it now and be done but it was missing what he loved about getting into a relationship.

“Any suggestions?”

Her lips curled up, her posture relaxing. “You should ask Ensign Tilly. She knows her best.”

* * *

Michael had barely been able to concentrate, even as a morning briefing has been called on by Pike about determining more on the signals though she couldn’t help but notice the slight upkeep of rhythm of pulse. It didn’t worry her though her attention was weaning on what it meant; to why he was nervous. Probably about her.

Soon, the meeting wrapped up and she rose from her chair before Captain’s voice calling her attention.

“Commander Burnham, could you hang back?”

Michael nodded though she allowed herself to retake her seat and look to him, barely noting the others leave, Saru though didn’t seem at all surprised. The door shutting quietly behind them. The Audio suppressor was on, so she couldn’t hear anything out of this room.

Pike’s pulse quickened and his jaw clenched for a moment and gently began to pace by a few steps. “I know that….this morning was a surprise for me. I still…can’t give a defined answer but… to make it easier for me to find a solution that works for both our comforts, we should… do something a little more human and… well, spend some personal time together.” His cheeks had a mild flush to them though his attention was to her firmly.

“Like a date?” Michael clarified carefully.

Pike nodded. “Yes.”

Michael’s head tilted in curiosity.

His reasoning had sound logic… she didn’t know him as much as she wanted. Now the sounds of it, He too wanted to _know_ her. In a personal manner. It did make her nervous at the thought. “I do not see a fault in that.”

Pike’s shoulders relaxed visibly, his nerve dying somewhat. “Now, I would suggest a meal but I think out two different tastes might clash somewhat.”

Michael chuckled, the image flickering through her mind. “I don’t mind that setting if that’s what you want to start with.”

Pike pursed his lips then nodded. “Dinner at my quarters, tonight?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Call me Chris when we’re…less professional.” He smiled.

Michael nodded, “Yes, _Chris_.”

* * *

“Oh my god, a _date_! You got a date with Captain Dimples!” Tilly cooed, practically smoothing her hearing with high pitched squeals.

“Tilly…” Her tone laced with aspirism.

“I mean, this is probably the best idea, though what are you going to wear?” Tilly’s eyes narrowed shrewdly at her, eying her figure and mentally destemming outfits.

“I’m sure my uniform is adequate.”

“Na-Ah, not on my watch my romantically clueless friend, when was the last time you even changed?”

Michael eyed Tilly. “Last week.”

“Now you see my point.”

Michael rolled her eyes though flittered next to the replicate as Tilly hurried over to it.

“I do not sweat nor produce bodily fluids that soak into the fabrics. The ship is fairly clean so no environmental factors need not apply.”

“Yes yes, you smell like roses and gum-drops 24/7. But you still need to change every so often. Now., Your uniform is smart but if you want to get more personal, you need to be dressed les professional.”

Michael hummed a soft grumble.

Tilly’s fingers tapping over the screen, looking over the items over the screen. “I’m thinking a dress, something to compliment your eye colours—”

_“A dress?”_

“yep.” On the screen, Tilly brought up a selection. “I’m thinking…nothing too bold. A dark red would no doubt be more appropriate given it’s your first official date.”

“Not that one.” The v neck was too low and showed off too much.

“Okay… so how about this?”

“Too short. Looks like it might as well be a shirt.”

“Picky.”

Michael prodded her softly though they continued to flick through the small complied list until they found something to her taste.

It was a elbow-length sleeves red cocktail dress that reached her knees, the boldness of the red was dispersed with a darker red shade lace that covered down the front elegantly. It fit snugly to her frame and shape though it was ever worrying that one wrong move could easily lead to her tearing it. A lot less durable in comparison to her uniform.

Tilly suggested a new hair style so she wore it down from its usual top-bun though she was almost afraid when Tilly brought out the wide selection makeup but the overall result was pleasing. Agreeable.

“Now, you look hot…” Tilly grinned as Michael surveyed herself in her reflection, her blue eyes washing down her figure before pursing her lips. “Now, you need to stop standing so still, loosen up and fidgets, it’ll will make all the difference.”

Michael’s eyes flickered to Tilly then nodded. “I suppose.” She shifted her weight onto the other leg, blinking. Though perfectly recalled her training from her time in the Terran Universe, before she went all blood-crazed and killed a good portion of the Emperor’s men.

Her fingers stroked down the lace before she nodded.

“I think I’m set.”

Tilly nodded, her hair bouncing with the movement and eyes brimmed with excitement. “I expect details!”

Michael grinned softly and nodded.

* * *

Arriving at the captain’s quarters, Michael hesitated before she chimed, squashing down her nerves. It opened after a moment though she saw surprised to see a small table had been set up in the centre. One half was cutlet and a glass, the other had a place mat too and a familiar— but decorated blood bottle. A small tea light was light in the centre.

Her attention shifted from the table to see Chris standing a few feet away, while dressed down, it was still smart with a causal edge to it. Reliving the slight tensions that she had possibly over thought her dress style.

Chris smiled though nodded her in, though she noted the slight dilation of his pupils as she carried on in. black eyes flickered to the table though smiled at his thoughtfulness on feeding her too, though that would be gone very quickly.

“I’m surprised you were able to acquire one of those.” She noted softly, breaking the ice with a chuckle.

Chris too laughed, looking to the bottle as well, “I had no idea they were exclusive to order. Got a few odd looks trying to work one...”

Michael smiled though they both drifted towards the table. “Engineering thought it’s be safer. Blood can me unhygienic if left and… no one wants to clear up those stains.” She mused. “But, I would have thought you’d of all humans would be able to get it, given your rank.”

“You’ll have to thank Lieutenant Stamets for actually ordering it.”

“Hope it didn’t put you off your meal” Her senses told her it was still in the replicate. She could feel it’s heat.

That seemed to remind him quickly before he hurried to get it and placed it down at his side of the table. Her fingers curled around the bottle though didn’t immediately tuck into it.

* * *

Their meal was still light, though Michael did found herself talking more, it allowed Chris to eat. She enjoyed it without a doubt. His full attention on her, his honest questions to what she was to personal interests. Though he seemed to offer her a challenge to when it came to the crossing of religion and science, to the placement of vampires in myth but it was stimulating nonetheless.

They had moved to the sofa as the evening passed to continue their conversation but the space between then had felt huge but she kept the physical distance and he respected that. But the evening had fizzled off as Chris’s yawn reminded her of the human need to sleep.

But as Michael strode back to her quarters, the evening felt full and it made her flutter but… it didn’t feel…whole. Even with their mutual understanding, she couldn’t help but feel the need of him…

His skin was all too tempting to touch; to feel the warmth against her skin, the soft sensation so his pulse… his arms around her. Evening imagining it, it sent a rush through her. To feel…wanted and content. She could live to feel herself in his arms.

But then the other part of that need, it went straight down south. Igniting a throbbing as she could imagine him rip away her dress; to having him pushed down into his back and riding him out to exhaustion…. To watch his face as he came… to him sleeping against her.

This distance between the possibilities ached painfully. The pain of the idea of him rejecting it felt like ice in her soul now… to know him more and to lose that…

* * *

Another week passed and Michael did everything she could to hide her fears, Chris seemed to function better as a captain without the drawback of the imprint; it seemed to only really effect him on the matter as she still felt just as tense.

Things were starting to hit a boiling point even if they had another few meals; lunches mostly between the shifts and while it was more work based, she didn’t pass it up. His presence seemed to sucker her more in and she went willingly, knowing she could get hurt at the end of it.

Things were becoming to an Impasse and a boiling point and she knew she needed an answer. She couldn’t wait much longer. It felt like a physical pain where her heart was to be kept waiting, even if they had wanted it. His good will could crumble him to accept it to make her feel better and she hadn’t dared use that to get him to talk about it. The Imprint was now an elephant in the room. She needed it to go away….

Until New Eden happened.

Then she felt fear as she carried him to the church; weigh like nothing as he was dying in her arms, Owosekun unaware of their bond but kept to pace to his other limp side for appearance…. The fear didn’t go until after Hugh had helped fix him up; after she had seen his pale face unconscious. Then she had forced herself away.

She did not see him since and hid herself in a Jefferies tube close to engineering

Michael didn’t cry. She couldn’t physically do that anymore. Her eyes no longer needed to produce tears, her body wasn’t able to reproduce the sensation of their throat tightening or the need of ragged breath or a spasming diaphragm. But it made her all too upset to deal with Tilly or even Chris at this point.

She felt… alone. The need and want of him battling the respect of his choice and wellbeing seemed to rage. Why was this not simple?

* * *

Paul was the one that found her but he casually settled himself beside her as she sat slouched against the wall of the small space. Her arms crossed around her was her only comfort she could give to herself.

“I would ask if you’re okay but I know you’re not.” He sighed, his own red eyes flickering around.

Michael didn’t move more than to rest her head against his shoulder. “I’m stuck.”

“He’ll be _fine_. Hugh’s released him to his quarters a 13 hours ago but he’s wondering where you are."

“I can’t see him.” She shook her head.

Paul sighed. “He’s getting worried.”

“As captain, he’ll know if I’m off the ship. He’ll be fine with my absence for a few hours” Michael grumbled but she felt a flash of annoyance. They weren’t _that_ type of couple…let alone a _couple_ yet. He had no decided. “I just… I can’t see him.”

“He’s your imprint, surely you can feel the pull.”

Michael shook her head, closing her eyes. “He’s not accepted or rejected it… he’s fine with it but… it’s _maddening_ to the point of pain…I can’t live in a pause or impasse.” She _needed_ his answer to offer any relief.

Paul said nothing as they fell into silence. Her hand slid into his and though their skin temperature was the same, it was…pleasant.

“How could you process this after your isolation from Hugh?”

The man sighed heavily, patting her hand softly. “Not knowing probably helped to a degree. All my instincts told me was that I _needed_ him. Isolation was what pissed me off more than anything; that I couldn’t get to him or to see him even if I tried.” He admitted softly.

Michael nodded softly. “I hate that our physiology dictates our love life.”

Paul snorted but didn’t disagree.

* * *

It took a while longer to be coaxed from the Jefferies tube though with persuasion of Paul’s promise of a fresh blood bag than the replicator brand was the main bribe. It lightened the mood and smothered away her thirst.

Until she saw Chris, standing tall outside her quarters. Then all her previous feelings fixed a very passive in her expression as they crashed around her again.

Michael eyed him wearily though he was otherwise standing strong, she couldn’t see any lingering effects of his injury hindering his stance. Though his eyes watched her carefully and a frown on his face grew as he observed her expression.

“Captain.” She greeted though opened the door and walked though, leaving the invitation open for him to enter. He did, after a moment. The doors shut after him and he hovered close to it with uncertainty

“Are you alright, Michael?”

She stopped. “Have you come to a decision?” She fired back then shook her head as she heard his sigh

“Michael…”

“I can’t _keep_ waiting, Chris.” Her eyes flickered to him though she felt a wash of anger next. “I _can’t_. I _need_ an answer.” She growled though she turned away as she felt her fangs response to her anger and put her hands on her hips. She knew and understood his side. It’s what made it so frustrating. Perhaps she was being selfish. Perhaps the fact was, he was _human_. Humans took their time to explore their relationships before committing fully to it. Vampires didn’t have that or need that same time in the same sense. They had all eternity to figure their mates out. Was that was this was now?

Her hands balled together and she moved forwards to sit at the foot of her bed and folded her arms over her stomach. 

Chris’s face became hard to read but she stopped looking at him and closed her eyes.

His scent slowly saturated the room she could feel as he moved softly towards her until she could feel him radiate a foot away but she refused to get drawn in to it…

“You think I haven’t thought about it?” His voice soft and quiet though she felt the bed dip as his weight joined hers, “or you think I haven’t decided already? I wouldn’t be here I hadn’t. I know it’s not been easy for you. You’re not exactly subtle.”

Her eyes flickered open but didn’t dare look at him.

Chris sighed though his hand moved, coming to hover over her knee with a hint of hesitancy; the tensing of his muscles suggesting he was ready to remove at a moment’s notice as he gently made contact. She didn’t pull away but the touch spread a new heat through her.

“I am not accepting this out of _obligation_ , Michael… but I think there’s plenty reason why we could work and while there are complications to consider, those aren’t today’s problems or tomorrows….” He started softly, “I do like you. _You_. This has nothing to do with the imprint. I do find you’re a very creative thinker and that opens a lot of interesting aspects of how you see the world. It’s…”he paused, chuckling, “a challenge but a welcome one.”

Michael’s head rose though her eyes turned to him though she couldn’t help the wide-eyed look of it. He was accepting? She swallowed thickly, though straightened up though she could feel her brain process his words…

The light weight of relief seemed to filter in, smothering away the discomfort and lightening her shoulders. Her arms loosening, her hand slipped to gently cup over his bigger but warmer ones but the contact made all the difference as the sudden feel of the bond grow. She could feel it like her pull towards him increased, igniting a real heat through her body… a need of more than just his hand…

She could feel his soft gasp and a part of her mind noting how his face flushed but by instinct, she knew what to do…that this was mutual now; he could feel it too…

Things became hurried but she was faster than him and pulled him closer, dipping her hand under his shirt, feeling how hot his body was becoming, sweat lightly beading on his pale flesh before fingers soothed the heat.

She needed _more_ than just contact…holding back she kissed him so she didn’t hurt him and there was a vigorous response as she pressed her almost naked top half against his chest, arms slipping around him though he took the lead, pushing her back down to the soft bed covers

Chris’s soft human form feeling so fragile against her solid one but she felt his teeth nips at her lips, his hot tongue and his hands as he seemed to engulf her frame against him…. She could easily feel his erection pressing up against her stomach, hard and throbbing with need that seemed to make her wetter and needier.

Steadily she moved them, backing him off towards his bed as they kissed until the back of his knees hit the bed and he broke away breathlessly, panting. His eyes tearing away to look at where they were but she took the first move in getting onto the middle of the bed, shoving away the duvet though he eagerly clambered after her before she even took up any position, pulling her back into a kiss with a groan.

She moaned against him, parting her legs and easily shifting his body between them, flush against her but she could feel the layers of clothes between them…. Too close now to take them off conventional but she didn’t need to… how could he wear a shirt when his flesh was so hot?

Her hands snaked around to the back of his shirt and with a light tug, it easily tore open; the fabric tearing loudly and surprising her mate as he heard it, watching him pull away though she tugged the fabric from his frame and off the side of his bed.

She licked her lips softly at his exposed chest, like his cheeks, flushed with colour, with heat that needed to be cooled… Her hands slipped down his chest. His eyes fluttering shut with relief.

“You skin…feels so good.” He breathed.

Michael smiled her hands coming to her own jacket, tearing off the uniform jacket and the vest underneath in a single motion; not wearing a bra though Chris’s eyes seemed to glaze as he realised she was now fully shirtless before him. His nostrils flared and his breathing increased before he leant down and immediately started his attention to her breasts.

A sharp gasp leaving her lips; his mouth boiling against her flesh, lingering as his mouth licked and suckled across her skin.

“Chris...” She breathed softly, her eyes flittering shut. His hands roaming her as he worked, switching over quickly to her other breast. Learning the responses to each of his touches against her. She could of his teeth scrape across her nipple made her stiffen up, a welt of need feeling like heat forged within her lower abdomen… throbbing even with it…. She needed him…

Her hands took even shorter work of his pants though she switched them around in a heartbeat; him on his back, surprise in his face at the fact he was now naked and lying back against his pillows. Her own pants also joined his, her underwear discarded though this felt right…perfect.

Chris’s eyes were wide as he took her in, gulping softly as she swung her knee over his waist and settled though his erection lay pressed between them… His hands slid immediately to her side though she lent forwards this time, kissing softly at his lips though didn’t wait for him to reciprocate before she moved down, kissing at his neck and feeling him let out a heavy breath. She kissed and suckled at the skin, careful to not break it as she scraped her teeth against the delicate flesh.

“Michael… please…” He begged softly, his hips rolling slightly. She didn’t pull back, just moved into is other side before he buried his face into hers, a hand coming to cup at her breasts. She could feel how his lips pressed against hers, leaving a hot trail in his wake.

“Chris…” Her voice turning to a pleasured hiss as his blunt teeth bit and scraped down her skin, moaning out at how primal that felt…it stirred up her needs more that she lent more against him, pulling he head back and pressed him more into his bed as she shifted her hips, back, her hand coming down to grasp as his cock.

He pulled away sharply with a strangled sound in his chest though she rubbed at him, making him moan out, his eyes snapping shut and his mouth falling open, panting heavily. His cock throbbing with heat in her grip, she could feel him oozes and his heart increase.

“No…no more foreplay?” She breathed out.

He nodded quickly to agree before she lined him up and slowly— too slowly for him as his hips buckled sank down onto him. Her breath held and her mind spun with a new wave of pleasure as his hot throbbing cock inched deeper and deeper within her… filling her with blissful heat before she could feel him fully seated within her. They both groaned out at the pleasure but she didn’t wait long before she rose herself up, almost off him then impaled herself down onto him, starting a slow but brutal pace; part of her mind constantly aware of his hips and pelvis— that her own could easily break. He was human… she didn’t want to hurt him.

Her fingers dug into his shoulders and she could feel his dig into her waist.

“Michael…” her name echoing off his lips, his face flushing with heat, his hair sticking to his forehead and his heart thundering like a humming bird in his chest… but it was the wince that ran through his face that caught her attention, her hands immediately moving from his shoulders to his head board; but almost immediately the wooden frame splintered and she heard it crack but she couldn’t concentrate on that.

Instant she leant down and started at his throat again, making him cry out sharply… but he moved, his hands pushing her back and she willingly moved and fell onto her back, allowing him to push himself up and blanket over her frame but take the control, his fingers coming to her clit as he restarted his pace, not nearly so hard but it was all she needed; the feel of his body and the pleasure he was giving her….

Then he came, thrusting hard into her, pressing his hips to get his cock deeper within her and she could feel the pure heat as he spilled into her with a loud cry of her name… this pushed her over the edge, orgasming around him, her legs clamping around his waist, holding his hips in the same position as the pleasure seemed to momentarily wipe away the world…

Michael became aware as he blanketed over her but she didn’t move; relishing the contact of his body… it felt good… it all felt _right_.

The lingering ache was gone. Soothed away to a blissful heat…content even. She felt lighter than she had been… She felt… _whole_.

Feeling his breath tickle her lightly, Michael gently rubbed a hand up the side of his neck to his red cheeks, blue eyes opening though heavily dilated but he smiled, satisfied and happy but she knew that was part to the orgasm and the bond finally sealing; she could feel it.

She said nothing, nor was she far from dene but this wall all she needed. They could discuss the future later.

Fin. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by you ( hbcfan2324 ) so enjoy this little single fic with Micheal and Pike. It's longer than planned so I thought to add more depth to the whole thing given the mutual struggles that it's put them in. 
> 
> now I'm not 100% sure on how the smut scene worked out so I'd love any feed back concerning that. It'll greatly help me as a writer to improve. I want to improve :)
> 
> Now, i could revise this ship again in a different point in their timeline but for now, i'll keep my focus on the main story and the other shipping requests.
> 
> the requests I have so far are:  
> (vampire) Georgiou x Nhan  
> (vampire)Micheal x Tilly
> 
> I'm open for more.


End file.
